Juice and Brownies
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Sehun sangat gila dengan Jus Jeruk dan Brownies. Apalagi ia bertemu gadis cantik yang pesan jus jeruk yang sama dengannya. Dapat bonus Brownies pula, duduk berdua sambil makan brownies bersama. Astaga, jantungnya bahkan lebih gila saat berdetak. A HunHan Fanfiction.


**Tittle : Juice and Brownies**

**Pair : Sehun, Luhan.**

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, GS, Garing, Ide cerita pasaran:3**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, seharian ini ia cukup disibukkan dengan segudang tugas dan ulangan harian. Wajar saja, ia telah menginjak tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Akhir dan Ujian Nasional tentu saja semakin dekat. Pemuda bermarga Oh dengan kulit pucat itu bahkan masih mengenakan seragam olahraga miliknya karena pada jam terakhir tadi Shim Seonsaengnim menyuruhnya untuk latihan basket. Astaga, ia benar-benar sangat lelah!

Sambil mengipasi dirinya yang masih bermandikan peluh itu, langkahnya membelok menuju sebuah kedai langganannya lalu tanpa babibu ia segera menuju perempuan yang duduk dibalik meja kasir "Noona, pesan jus jeruk satu ya. Cepat!" katanya tak sabaran.

Perempuan cantik yang dulunya tetangga Sehun itu mendengus "Iya-iya. Duduklah dulu dan bersihkan keringatmu"

"Tidak ada waktu, aku sudah sangat lel-"

"Aku ingin satu Jus jeruk. Oh, bisakah aku membawanya pulang?" tanya seorang gadis tiba-tiba yang tadi memotong ucapan Sehun. Ia masih SMA, dilihat dari seragam yang kini dipakainya. Tapi dia beda sekolah dengan Sehun.

Tiffany–pemilik kedai itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sehun membalas senyumannya namun tidak membungkukkan tubuhnya. Pria itu entah mengapa terasa canggung. Berdiri dekat dengan gadis secantik itu rasanya sangat..ahh ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal? Kalian satu kelas?" cicit Tiffany dari balik pintu, namun setengah tubuhnya masih kelihatan kalau ia sedang memblender potongan jeruk sunkist yang sudah halus itu. Tak berlangsung lama ia berjalan sambil membawa sebuah blender dan menuangkannya kedalam sebuah cup plastik warna coklat.

"Kami beda sekolah, seragam kami berbeda" jawab gadis disebelahnya kalem diselingi kekehan. Tiffany tertawa bodoh karena tak menyadari hal kecil itu. Setelah selesai ia menyerahkan cup jus dingin kearah Sehun. Dan pemuda pucat itu langsung menyedotnya hingga setengah.

Tiffany menatap Sehun setengah kagum setengah jijik. _**'Dia seperti tidak pernah minum jus saja'**_ batinnya. "Nah, ini untukmu. Besok datang lagi ya" ucapnya menyerahkan jus kearah gadis didepannya dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu bergumam terimakasih dan menyerahkan uang pada Tiffany

"Karena aku baik. Hari ini aku memberi kalian bonus!"

Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya yang sedari tadi pada jus nya kearah Tiffany. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sesuatu berwarna coklat, berbentuk kotak yang terdapat dalam sebuah kotak dari kertas tebal. Itu Brownies. Dan Sehun sangat gila dengan kue legit itu. Dengan dramatis ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menuju kotak itu namun Tiffany segera menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhnya seraya menatap Sehun tajam. "Eits! Ini bukan untukmu saja!"

Sehun merengek "Aish Noona.."

"Jangan lupa untuk berbagi, ne?" Tiffany secepat kilat merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senyum lebar lalu mengulurkan kotak itu ke Sehun.

Pemuda tampan itu pun membalas senyum Tiffany tak kalah lebar. Ia palingkan wajahnya pada gadis disampingnya yang sedari tadi sedikit diabaikan. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Aku? Kemana?" ulangnya dengan wajah polos.

"Sudah ikut saja!" ia menarik tangan gadis tadi dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong. Jangan ditanya dimana jus nya sekarang. Karena ia sudah menghabiskannya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah sebelum menarik tangan gadis tadi.

Sehun membawanya ke sebuah kursi dengan meja kecil didepan kedai milik Tiffany. Karena si pemilik juga menyediakan tempat diluar ruangan. 'Biar lebih segar' kata Tiffany. Ada-ada saja.

"Ini. Ada 6 potong. Jadi kau makan dua, aku makan dua. Oke?"

Ia mengangguk, tangan lentiknya mulai mengambil sepotong brownies dan memakannya pelan. Pipinya yang putih sedikit bersemu merah muda menggembung dengan lucunya. Kalau diijinkan Sehun sangat ingin sekali menggigit pipi lembut bak marsmallow itu. Tahan Sehun Tahan..

"Woah, ini enak sekali" ungkapnya jujur, mata rusanya berbinar cantik menatap Sehun. Sehun kaku sebentar, namun kepalanya mengangguk otomatis.

Setengah potong brownies yang kini dipegangnya itu buru-buru ia makan dan ia telan. Setelah memastikan makanan itu benar-benar jatuh dalam perutnya, ia langsung mengusapkan tangannya pada celana seragamnya "Oh iya, Aku Oh Sehun"

Si cantik tadi membalas uluran tangannya "Aku Xi Luhan. Kau anak SOPA?"

"Iya. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Yonsei High School" Luhan tersenyum "kau pasti punya bakat yang luar biasa sampai bisa masuk ke sekolah itu"

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, tidak. Biasa saja, masih banyak yang lebih hebat dariku. Disekolahku tidak ada hari tanpa bersaing. Jadi, yaah. Bisa bayangkan seberapa kerasnya sekolah disana" ucapnya lugas. "Ah, kebetulan aku punya sahabat yang satu sekolah denganmu. Kau kenal Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil menumpukan dagu runcingnya di telapak tangan. Badannya agak maju kearah Luhan dan otomatis membuat gadis itu malu dan mundur sedikit.

"Dia temanku satu kelas. Park Chanyeol yang tinggi dan punya senyum lebar itu, kan?"

Tawa renyah kembali hinggap pada Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Astaga, kebetulan macam apa ini?". Kepalanya ia bawa menengadah. Langit mulai gelap dan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Rintik-rintik hujan menyebalkan bahkan mulai jatuh.

"Sudah akan hujan. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Kau?"

"Aku juga. Yasudah ayo! Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil menyampirkan tas ransel kesebelah pundaknya, tak lupa kotak brownies yang telah ia masukkan dalam tas. Luhan menunjuk kearah kiri "Di perumahan disana, tidak jauh kok"

Luhan membuka tas nya, mengambil sebuah payung lipat warna biru yang tidak terlalu besar dan membentangkannya. Kebetulan hujan sudah turun dan cukup deras "Kau tak bawa payung?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, tangannya ia bawa ke belakang kepala dan ia gusak sendiri rambutnya "Sebenarnya sih, rumahku juga di perumahan itu" beo nya. Sedikit malu.

Dengan baik hati disertai senyum menawan Luhan berkata "Kau mau pulang bersamaku? Hujan sudah deras dan kau tak bawa payung. Kau akan basah kuyup sampai rumah"

Hati Sehun menghangat. Jantungnya berdebar gila-gilaan. Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam? Gadis yang bahkan belum genap satu hari ia kenal itu sangat baik dan perhatian. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia bahkan dapat melihat pipi yang sebenarnya sudah bersemu merah muda itu kian memerah. Apakah ia setampan itu?

"Terimakasih ya, maaf merepotkan" ungkap Sehun sopan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan sebuah jaket warna putih dari dalam tasnya lalu memakaikannya ketubuh Luhan. **Memakaikan!**. Mata rusa itu membola lucu melihat Sehun dengan telaten mengancingkan kancing jaket itu pada tubuhnya.

Karena suara hujan yang berisik, Sehun berkata agak keras "Ini sangat dingin. Jadi uhm.. pakai saja ya?"

Luhan mengangguk, tak lupa bergumam terimakasih dengan kalem. Malu sebenarnya. Pipinya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Besok kalau ada waktu, apa kau mau makan brownies bersamaku lagi?"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang bergerak tiba-tiba tanpa ia komando.

**END**

**Hellaw, aku kembali dengan fanfic keduaku. Dan pastinya tentang HunHan. Aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa, aku masih baru bergabung disini. Dan ff aku masih banyak yang jelek :v. **

**Terakhir. Maukan kalian memberikanku Review, please? /kedipmata/. Wkwkwk**

**Jangan lupa review, tapi ngga maksa kok. Tapi jangan takut kalau aku akan menghantui tidur kalian nanti malam. Wohohoo /becanda :D/**

**Bye~**


End file.
